Todo Era Perfecto y ¿Lo Seguira Siendo?
by NINA987
Summary: Isabella Swan tiene 30 años y esta felizmente casada o eso es lo que ella cree hasta que su dios griego decide divorciarse de ella Ella devastada por esto decide investigar acerca de esto. Todos Humanos   1er fic lean porfavor
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer La historia es toda mia **

**Me estoy dando una primera oportunidad para escribir espero que les guste **

Chapter 1 Un desastre No tan desastrozo

Bella P.O.V

Soy Isabella Swan tengo 30 Años estoy felizmente casada tenemos un hijo se llama Antony tiene 3 años y estamos esperando una hermosa hija si tengo 5 meses de embarazo fuimos tan felices cuando lo supimos aun siento que la felicidad sale de mi somos una pareja feliz y una familia feliz hasta los vecinos nos envidiaban. Yo trabajo escribiendo libros pero eso lo hago perfectamente en la comodidad de mi casa y Edward trabaja en un hospital muy conocido.

No saben como lo amo es que es EDWARD CULLEN mi dios griego.

Como olvidarme del dia en que nos conocimos

FLASHBACK

Era un dia muy lindo en Forks muy raro en este pueblo ya que nunca había sol pero hoy si, tenia 17 años y era mi primer dia de colegio ya que me había mudado hace poco junto con toda mi familia claro eramos una familia pequeña solo eramos Charlie mi papa y Renee mi mama , a mi papa le habían ofrecido un trbajo aquí en Forks además le iban a pagar muy bien asi que valia la pena, al entrar al colegio todo el mundo se me quedo viendo seguro porque era la niña nueva en un pueblo pequeño asi que todo el mundo se enteraba rápido de las cosas, entre a la oficina de la directora y me encontré con la recepcionista esta me dio mis horarios y un mapa de el colegio,bueno no era muy grande asi que no podía perderme o eso creía yo, mi primera clase era Biologia y lo que menos quería que pasara hoy pasó me perdí para llegar al salón por suerte algo sucedió, un chico que venia a gran velocidad supongo que iba tarde a su clase chocó contra mi y me tumbo junto con todos mis libros nunca pensé que mi torpeza seria mi mejor amiga Asi que el levanto mis libros y nuestros ojos se encontraron esos hermosos ojos verdes sinceramente nunca los olvidaría, el me ayudo a levantarme

-Perdon por todo este desastre es que normalmente no llego tarde a mi clase pero… nunca te había visto por aquí eres nueva?- Dijo con un tono de alegría

-Si – le conteste yo seguro ya estaba tan roja como un tomate cualidad que destacaba en mi – y … estoy perdida me podrias ayudar a encontrar el salón de biología – dije algo esperanzada

-Claro yo también voy para alla- Contesto el al parecer estaba muy feliz de eso – ahh porcierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen y un placer de conocerte- tomo mi mano y la beso tipo película antigua

-Isabella Swan pero me puedes llamar Bella – dije mas roja que un tomate

En biología nos sentaron juntos asi que tuvimos mas tiempo de conocernos y hablar acerca de nosotros nunca pensé que ese accidente hubiera sido el mas feliz de mi vida

Después de eso tenia clases de literatura el me guio hacia el salón y deposito un beso en mi mejilla nunca me había sonrojado tanto en mi vida pero es que el era un dios griego y valía la pena sonrojarse por el.

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen un review con opiniones criticas felicitaciones etc**

**NINA **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer La historia es toda mia**

Chapter 2 ¿No eramos felices?

Nuestras vidas eran perfectas

Nos conocimos a los 17 años en el ultimo año de secundaria fuimos mejores amigos desde entonces poco a poco conocí a su familia desde sus padres hasta sus hermanos eran una familia excelente poco a poco sus hermanos eran como los hermanos que nunca tuve y el conocía a mis padres y se querían mutuamente a los 19 nos hicimos novios "oficiales " siendo novios pensamos muchas veces en casarnos pero primero estaban nuestras carreras para asi poder ser profesionales el estudio medicina y yo literatura para poder ser una gran escritora, a los 24 me pidió matrimonio fue tan romántico y sinceramente no me lo esperaba pero acepte ya quería que fueramos marido y mujer los preparativos tardaron demasiado para mi gusto 1 año y medio de espera por culpa de su hermana, que es también mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen ya que a ella le encantan estas cosas de organizar bodas y la moda entre otras cosas. Cuando nos casamos fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Dos años después nacio nuestro tesoro Antony y ahora dentro de 4 meses tendríamos una hija esto para mi era una vida perfecta además con unas carreras exitosa yo como escritora aunque no he publicado mi primer libro, pero pronto lo hare, y Edward como medico famoso y reconocido

Pero últimamente me preocupa que algo este pasando porque desde hace unos meses esta extraño y distante ya no salimos como antes ya no es tan dulce conmigo solo es dulce con Antony.

-Esta mañana me pidió que me encontrara con el en un restaurante a las afueras de la cuidad y sonaba un poco extraño como si me quisiera decir algo- Le dije a Alice por teléfono

-Seguro no es nada Bella, conoces a mi hermano, siempre complicando todo y haciendo una mar en donde no hay nada- Me dijo Alice segura de lo que decía

-Bueno Alice esta noche me enterare pero ¿me podrias hacer un favor? ¿Me cuidarías a Antony?

-Bella eso no se pregunta estaría encantada- Dijo con pura alegría en su voz –Buscalo mañana en la tarde en casa de mis papas lo voy a llevar a que visite a sus abuelos ¿esta bien?- dijo con duda

-Claro Alli excelente con este estrés de escribir el libro no he tenido tiempo de visitar a Esmee – dije con pena en mi voz me sentía tan apenada hace una semana le dije que la visitaría

-Bueno nos vemos bella

Al trancar me llego un mensaje de texto de Edward

"_Bella te espero a las 8, se puntual y que no se te olvide"_

_Edward_

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 6:30 y tenia que hacer tantas cosas aun, asi que corrí me bañe, me arregle linda para mi esposo, vestí a Antony y me dirigí a casa de Alice

Al llegar Antony se bajo corriendo del carro gritando : Llegue tita Alli , era muy tierno como Antony le decía a su tia , y en eso Alice salio

-Alice gracias me haz echo un gran favor – le grite desde el carro –perdon por no bajarme es que voy tarde te quiero Antony nos vemos mañana

-No hay de que amiga siempre disfruto de la compañía de mi bello sobrito-dijo mientras jugaba con Antony – y no te preocupes de nada

-Chao mami – grito Antony sin duda era un niño hermoso

Mire el reloj y eran las 7:40 y el restaurante estaba a 10 minutos de casa de Alice asi que llegaría con tiempo de sobra, ya esperaba a ver a mi Edward es que lo amo tanto.

Llegue al restaurante y me llego una llamada

-¿Alo?-Dije ¿quien me podría llamar a esta hora?

-¿Habla Isabella Swan?- dijo una voz masculida al otro lado del teléfono

-Si ella habla ¿qué desea? –dije con la voz mas amable y educada posible

-Si disculpe la hora es que le hablamos de la editorial Venus y recuerda la historia que nos mando el dia de lunes "Amores prohibidos" pues hemos decidido publicar e imprimir esta novela y saldrá a la venta en un par de semanas –dijo el hombre podiendo al fin respirar después de dar tan grata noticia

Estaba tan emocionada que no sabia que decir la mejor editorial de la ciudad iba a publicar mi historia y lo único que pude decir fue

-Gracias es la mejor noticia de todo el dia bueno hablamos luego –

-Hasta luego señora Swan- pudo decir el señor de la editorial

Estoy tan feliz, no espero para decírselo a Edward

Cuando entre vi a Edward sentado en una mesa se veía tan guapo como el dia en que nos conocimos , los años no le hacían efecto

Tenia una cara de distraído y cuando me vio me dedico esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba pero no tenia esa chispa de felicidad que la caracterizaba

me acerque poco a poco a su mesa y se levanto para saludarme cuando le iba a dar un beso en la boca se aparto no entendí su gesto ¿no se supone que estamos casados desde hace 5 años? No le di mucha importancia y me sente

-Hola Edward ¿cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu dia?

-Bella, no tan bien como debería te tengo que decir algo muy importante- dijo con el semblante serio

-No sabes Edward yo también en pocas semanas publicara mi libro la Editorial Venus no sabes lo emocionada que estoy y porcierto mañana visitaremos a tus padres porque Alice se va a llevar a Antony para alla y además tu hija hoy se ha movido demasiado y da lindas pataditas ya la quiero ver en mis brazos – dije sin pausas y poniendo una mano en nuestra querida hija.

-Bella respira porfavor – me dijo y seguía con el semblante serio en verdad me estaba preocupando

-Edward que tienes estas muy serio – le dije preocupada

-Es que Bella me quiero divorciar en unos días me darán los papeles de divorcio y los tienes que firmar- dijo con ojos llorosos

Yo no entendia nada mi cerebro no reaccionada esa frase daba vuelta en mi cabeza "_es que me quiero divorciar bella"_

¿acaso no eramos felices? Mis piernas no reaccionaban quería salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible de aquí

"_es que me quiero divorciar Bella"_ No podía sacar esa frase de mi cabeza

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen un review con opiniones criticas felicitaciones etc **

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Actualizare lo mas Rapido que pueda**

**NINA **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer La historia es toda mia**

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar **

Chapter 3 Entre Llantos Y Recuerdos

Bella P.O.V

Cuando porfin mis piernas reaccionaron sali corriendo de allí cuando llegue a la puerta del restaurante me di vuelta para verlo, tan perfecto, tan bello, pero ya no me quería ya no era mio, corrí hasta el carro ¿a dónde podía ir? A mi casa no, no me lo quería encontrar, tenia que hablar con el pero hoy no.

No se como ni cuando llegue a casa de Alice seguro ella esperaría respuestas y que le contara lo que sucedió pero llegue tan devastada y llorando como una magdalena me pregunto que tenia pero como no le respondí no insistió, por eso es mi mejor amiga. Ella me arreglo los cuartos de visita uno para Antony y otro para mi.

-Alice gracias por todo eres la mejor amiga que uno puede tener – le dije antes de caer profundamente dormida

"_Estaba en el bosque llorando y perdida a donde quiera que iba las imágenes de Edward dejándome aparecían, yo corría y corría no sabia a donde ir, en eso aparecieron una manadas de lobos, lobos gigantes, lo sabia había llegado mi hora, normalmente hubiera salido corriendo pero ¿Ya para que? Si el amor de mi vida no me quería para que seguir atada a esta vida _

En eso me desperté gritando y me acorde todo lo que paso en la noche y lloré, lloré hasta que alguien llego a mi habitación, al ver que era Antony, no podía dejar que me viera así, y me seque las lagrimas

-Ven Tony ven con mama – dije extendiendo mis brazos para que me diera un abrazo

-Mami tuve un sueño feo- me dijo frotándose los ojos y bostezando

-¿Quieres contarme tu pesadilla cariño?- Le dije seguro así yo olvidaría mi pesadilla

-Es que mami, soñaba en que papi no regresaba a casa nunca y tu estabas muy triste y yo también- dijo mi pequeño con ojos llorosos y se tumbo en la cama a llorar

-No pequeño no llores tu papa ahorita esta trabajando pero mañana lo veremos no te preocupes- si supiera que todo su sueño se hará realidad, no puedo dejar que mi pequeño sufra de esa forma

En eso le escribí un mensaje de texto a Edward

"_Edward mañana ve a la casa de tus padres, voy para que Antony vea a sus abuelos espero que vallas, Antony soñó que nos dejabas para siempre y no le puedo romper el corazón a nuestro tesoro"_

_Siempre tuya Bella _

Después de escribirle apague el celular no quería que me escribiera que me llamara, no quería estar con el. Como el hombre que reino mi sueños ahora es que reina mis pesadillas

Antony se había quedado dormido así que lo arrope y le arregle la almohada. Así salí de la habitación necesitaba algo de tomar y respirar aire fresco

Me serví un vaso de leche y salí al porche, me puse a pensar de tantas cosas, de Edward, de tantos momentos juntos de cuando me pidió matrimonio

FLASHBACK

Era un dia como cualquier otro en Forks este pueblo siempre tan normal, Edward y yo habíamos venido de vacaciones de la universidad a visitar a nuestras familias, pero ese dia iba a salir con el me dijo que me pusiera ropa comoda y zapatos bajitos, que bueno que le hice caso porque fuimos de excursión a un bosque no entendia porque esto pero era muy divertido caminar por el bosque además íbamos a hacer un picnic y estaba muy emocionada por llegar, cuando llegamos al lugar para comer me di cuenta que era un lugar hermoso que nunca me imaginaria ni en el mas profundo de mis sueños

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto como si supiera lo que estaba pensando

no sabia que decir es que era una cosa especial

-Me encanta- Le conteste como ida

-Bueno arreglemos todo que se esta haciendo tarde- dijo, empezando a arreglar el mantel en el piso

Comimos unos sándwiches deliciosos que había preparado Esmee, después de almorzar nos fuimos con un grupo de excursión con guía y todo, exploramos todo hasta que llegamos a una cascada era hermosa y decidimos meter los pies en el agua mientras los otros veían flores y arboles, allí se nos fue el tiempo hablamos de todo un poco cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo y el grupo ya se había ido no sabíamos donde estábamos y menos como regresar en fin estábamos totalmente perdidos y ya casi a oscuras por suerte estaba con Edward, seguro el sabia que hacer.

-No se que hacer- Dijo Edward totalmente seguro

-Pues, yo tampoco-Dije perdiendo la calma y tirándome al piso

-Caminemos seguro llegaremos a algún lado tal vez a una carretera- Dijo levantándome del piso

Este hombre en verdad me sorprendía nunca perdía la calma y siempre estaba seguro.

Caminamos, caminamos y seguimos caminando ya estaba cansada y no llegábamos a nada decidimos descansar un rato no se cuando ni como pero me quede dormida en los brazos de Edward y nos quedamos ahí como una hora cuando me desperté Edward me dijo que veía una luz y decidimos ir hasta ella, Cuando llegamos a la luz pudimos ver unas velas prendidas y todo el lugar decorado de rosas blancas y no entendía nada hasta que Edward se arrodillo al frente de mi.

-Isabella Marie Swan te quieres casar conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con esa voz tan característica de el.

-Si CLARO- Dije casi gritando no se de donde me salió esa voz ya que estaba tan agotada pero como decirle que no al hombre mas hermoso del planeta además me casaria con el creo que no me había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

¿Cómo se lo digo a mis padres? ME VOY A CASAR es lo único que podía pensar

-Gracias Bella me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo no podía ocultar su emoción en su voz

Al decir esto llegaron Emett y Alice en carro. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Todo esto era parte de su plan

-Te amo- me dijo antes de montarnos en el carro, tanto el como yo estábamos demasiado emocionados

FIN FLASHBACK

-Bella ¿estas bien? – me dijo Alice desde el porche

-Si , creo que estaré bien- le dije perdida en mis propios pensamientos-Necesito una amiga Alice ayúdame.

-Pero… ¿qué paso Bella?

-Pues..-No sabia que decir ¿como decirle a mi cuñada que su hermano me pidió el divorcio?- Alice, Edward me pedio el divorcio, pero no se como voy a hacer, Antony esta pequeño y estoy embarazada, es que yo lo amo tanto pero el me odia y no lo entiendo hace meses que esta raro. Sera que ¿se encontró a otra?-dije con desesperación, frustración y rabia.

-No seas tonta Bella, no tiene a otra y estoy segura que el te ama- No deje a Alice terminar y grite:

-Como que me ama si me esta dejando!- y empecé a llorar desesperadamente, no podía seguir allí tenia que descansar porque mañana seria un día largo.

-Alice-Dije entre sollozos- voy a dormir hablamos mañana- le dije entrando en la casa.

ALICE POV

Como es esto que mi hermano esta dejando a Bella que acaso ¿El no piensa? No entiende que Antony todavía es un niño muy pequeño que no va a entender lo que esta pasando, que a Bella le puede hacer daño tanta preocupación y en caso de que no le importe Bella que a SU hija le puede hacer daño esto, no entiendo, acaso no a amaba. Estos pensamientos me estaban matando, pero ellos eran la pareja perfecta, la familia perfecta. No pude soportar mas le tenia que preguntar

_Edward ¿TU ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE? COMO ES ESTO QUE ESTAS DEJANDO A BELLA…¿qué pasa con tus hijos? Acaso no te importan. _

_ Alice _

Espere pacientemente a que me contestara en verdad con esta preocupación no podía dormir. En menos de 10 minutos me llego un mensaje de texto

_ Alice te explico después y no no soy estúpido lo hago por una causa y si si me importan mis hijos… Necesito hablar contigo. Bella esta contigo ¿no? _

_ Mandale un beso de mi parte … _

_ Te quiere tu hermano, Edward_

**Dejen reviews o criticas o lo que quieran **

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar, prometo actualizar mas seguido **

**NINA**


End file.
